


Ain't No Mountain High Enough (To Keep 0027 From Happening)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Collection of 0027 drabbles.1. Roommate AU2. ‘’One thing was clear: They were never watching the Hunger Games again.’3. Fluff





	1. Roommate AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna is smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

“Hayato, Enma’s the sweetest, kindest, loveliest, most darling person on earth!”

Ignoring the brunet hanging off his neck like a koala, squealing about his roommate, Hayato leaned towards a cackling Katou. “What did your cousin even do?!”

“He blinked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this lovely opportunity, M-chan! :3
> 
> Written for the prompt ''0027, roommate AU'', by IWP_chan!


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’One thing was clear: They were never watching the Hunger Games again.’’ Enma does not react well to the death of little sister figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the Hunger Games.

One thing was clear: They were never watching the Hunger Games again.

On the screen, there is a little girl. Her brown curls are spread over the grass, dark as tilled earth, a soft smile on her face. She’s surrounded by flowers, white, violet, yellow, but the red of her gruesome stomach wound is by far the brightest colour.

It’s strange, how peaceful she looks in death, for someone who’s innards were ruined.

Enma’s grip is crushing his hand and Tsuna’s heart _aches_ for what cannot be undone.

How do you help your boyfriend when your father’s face was worn during the murder of his sister?

What do you do, when his blood drains from his face, when his skin feels like ice, and his eyes widen in horror and anguish both?

Tsuna has no idea what to do, but just sitting here is clearly not going to help anyone.

He reaches out.

(Something in Enma breaks that night, and maybe it’s for the better. Perhaps it’s not, but then, at least, there was someone who cared about it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to booksindalibrary for the prompt ''Safe and Sound & 0027?'' Also, sorry in advance because they wrote the cutest thing ever for the prompt I send them and I wrote trauma. 
> 
> Also, as to the prompt- I immediately thought of the Hunger Games, since booksindalibrary's amazing prompt fill was about movies and I still was in that mindset. Safe and Sound is not a song featured in the film or the book, but it is a promotional song released for the movie by Taylor Swift. It’s really beautiful and gets me crying every time! 
> 
> Also, some details don’t match up with the movie and the book- the movie used only white flowers where the book used white, violet and yellow. And the spear stayed inside Rue’s body in the book, but she removed it in the movie. 
> 
> Also, Mami’s death still breaks my heart too and Enma understandably can’t take the death of little sister (figures) in movies.


	3. All of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0027 fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

With a thump, Tsuna threw himself onto the couch, cushions bouncing. Enma, rolled up like a human burrito, flopped over, falling over Tsuna's legs. He buried his face. "I need cuddles. And pizza."

Tsuna hummed, voice low, and curled around Enma's head. He slid his hand into the human burrito, pushing the fuzzy blanket aside to fish Enma's phone out of his breast pocket. "Hawaiian or pepperoni?"

"Give me all of it."

Tsuna chuckled, dropping a kiss on Enma's forehead before pressing call.

‘’All of it, it is.’’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
